staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lipca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Elif s.II - odc. 277 (Elif, bolum 277) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 140 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 140) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:50 Mundial Oczami Polaków - /3/ Petersburg; cykl reportaży 11:20 Mundial Oczami Polaków - /4/ Wołgograd; cykl reportaży 11:40 Opole 2018 na bis /14/; koncert 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Słowacja (Wild Slovakia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015); reż.:TOMÁŠ HULÍK 13:50 Elif s.II - odc. 278 (Elif, bolum 278) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:40 Opole 2018 na bis /23/; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:35 Teo - ria smaku Teo Vafidisa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 16:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 141 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 141) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Korona królów - odc 17 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:55 Korona królów - odc 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:30 Opole 2018 na bis /11/; koncert 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 11/103; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Mundial 2018: - Podsumowanie 1/2F (Podsumowanie 1/2F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:10 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:05 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie 22:30 Ocaleni; reality show 23:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 00:05 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 3/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 3/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015) 00:50 Anno Domini - Biblii ciąg dalszy - odc. 4/12 (A. D.: The Bible Continues ep. 4/12) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2015) 01:40 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 02:40 Oczy niebieskie - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994) 04:15 Notacje - Michał Bristigier. Muzyka to Tajemnica; cykl dokumentalny 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 41 ed. 3; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 664 - Idol - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 18 Radek wstępuje do zakonu - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 97 "Polowanie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (107) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 177 "Życie nie jest nudne" sezon 8 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1869 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 42 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 158 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 13:55 W słońcu i w deszczu - odc. 4/7 - Na wszystkie fronty; serial TVP 14:55 Postaw na milion s.I - odc. 127; teleturniej 16:00 Familiada - odc. 2405; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 43 ed. 3; teleturniej 17:10 Czarna Perła - Odc 36/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Na sygnale - odc. 23 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1868 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1869 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Kino relaks - Cartouche - Rabuś Wspaniały - cz. 2 (Cartouche, le brigand magnifique (Cartouche)); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009) 22:00 Kontakt - odc. 2/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 23:05 Miłość po francusku (20 and d'ecart) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja (2013) 00:45 Jedyna szansa - odc 3 (Une chance de Trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 01:50 Jedyna szansa - odc 4 (Une chance de Trop); serial kraj prod.Francja (2015) 02:55 Enej akustyczno elektrycznie. 55 lat Domu Muzyki i Tańca w Zabrzu; koncert 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 06:50 Listy do PRL - u - Tajne przez poufne; felieton 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 703; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż 10:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży 11:15 Kreatywni 2 11:30 Królowie Zatoki Kalifornijskiej (Kings of Baja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Meksyk (2014) 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:45 Pogoda - 12.07 - 3 22:49 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Królowie Zatoki Kalifornijskiej (Kings of Baja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Meksyk (2014) 00:25 Listy do PRL - u - Tajne przez poufne; felieton 00:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 01:20 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 02:15 Polska z Miodkiem - (75) Kutno; felieton 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 703; magazyn 02:45 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż 02:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży 03:10 Kreatywni 2 03:25 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:25 Polska z Miodkiem - (75) Kutno; felieton 05:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Olsztyn 06:00 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 06:50 Listy do PRL - u - Tajne przez poufne; felieton 07:00 Wstaje dzień - cz. 1 07:15 Pogoda z Prezenterem - Wstaje dzień 07:20 Wstaje dzień - cz. 2 07:30 Informacje - Wstaje dzień 07:45 Pogoda z Prezenterem - Wstaje dzień 07:50 Wstaje dzień - cz. 3 08:00 Wstaje dzień - cz. 4 08:15 Pogoda z Prezenterem - Wstaje dzień 08:20 Wstaje dzień - cz. 5 08:30 Informacje - Wstaje dzień 08:45 Pogoda z Prezenterem - Wstaje dzień 08:50 Wstaje dzień - cz. 6 09:05 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 10:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 703; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż 10:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży 11:15 Kreatywni 2 11:30 Królowie Zatoki Kalifornijskiej (Kings of Baja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Meksyk (2014) 12:30 Informacje - Flesz 12:32 OPINIE 12:45 Nasze Zdrowie - 7/18; magazyn medyczny 13:00 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 Informacje - Flesz 14:02 Moja historia - 4/18 14:15 Czas na reportaż: Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia - odc. 16 Nie ma cudów cz. 1; cykl reportaży 14:30 Czas na reportaż: Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia - odc. 17 Nie ma cudów cz. 2; cykl reportaży 14:45 Legendy regionalne - Tajemnice Karolinki cz. 2; cykl reportaży 14:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 15:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 15:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 12.07 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 17:30 TELEZAKUPY 18:00 Życie jezior - odc. 5; magazyn 18:15 Myśliwiec z pl - W służbie natury - 9/16 - Grzyby; magazyn 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 19:00 OPINIE 19:15 Ocalony świat - odc. 2 Leśny majestat; cykl dokumentalny 19:45 Legendy regionalne - Tajemnice Karolinki cz. 2; cykl reportaży 19:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem 20:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż 20:30 Astronarium - (64) - "Mars"; magazyn 21:00 Informacje wieczorne 21:25 Pogoda z Prezenterem 21:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 12.07 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Królowie Zatoki Kalifornijskiej (Kings of Baja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Meksyk (2014) 00:40 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 69 Jarosław; magazyn 01:20 Piosenka dla Ciebie; koncert życzeń 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 703; magazyn 02:45 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż 02:55 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Pamiątki z wojny; cykl reportaży 03:10 Kreatywni 2 03:25 Był sobie kurort...; reportaż 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 05:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 18; reportaż Polsat HD 05:00 Disco gramy 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.543 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.548 09:15 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.550 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.76 10:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.689 11:45 Gliniarze, odc.200 12:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.597 13:45 Sekrety rodziny, odc.23 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.652 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:40 Gliniarze, odc.142 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.24 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.56 20:05 Mój chłopak się żeni 22:15 To Twoja wina, odc.6 23:30 Razem czy osobno 01:20 "Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa" odc. 38-156, odc.96 02:05 Tajemnice losu, odc.3050 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5368 05:35 Mango 06:50 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1040 07:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1041 08:20 Doradca smaku 8 - Carpaccio z kaczki z awokado, odc. 28/40 08:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 7, odc. 4/15 09:30 Szkoła, odc. 320 10:30 Ukryta prawda, odc. 578 11:30 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 48/60 12:30 19 +, odc. 214 13:00 19 +, odc. 215 13:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1042 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 1043 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 3, odc. 1/12 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 321 17:00 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 49/60 18:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 579 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7498 19:35 Sport, odc. 7481 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7478 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5369 20:10 Doradca smaku 8 - Smażone krewetki w sosie słodko-kwaśnym, odc. 31/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2712 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 86/113 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 15, odc. 11/14 22:30 Truman Show 00:30 Wredne dziewczyny 02:40 Uwaga!, odc. 5369 03:05 Moc Magii, odc. 186/250 TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.144 07:05 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.3 07:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.4 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.21 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.9 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.29 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.30 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.22 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.10 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.61 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.173 15:00 Esmeralda, odc.26 16:00 Esmeralda, odc.27 17:00 Esmeralda, odc.28 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.392 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.393 20:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.180 21:15 Nieletni/pełnoletni 23:00 Do zaliczenia 01:05 Galileo: Tajemnicze historie, odc.16 02:00 TAK czy NIE 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.810 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1047 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1051 TVN 7 HD 05:15 Ukryta prawda, odc. 278 06:20 Szpital, odc. 355 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 74 08:15 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 10/23 09:15 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 8 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 630 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 75 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 529 14:55 Szpital, odc. 356 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, sez. 4, odc. 11/23 16:55 Magda M., sez. 2, odc. 9 18:00 Dr House II, odc. 12/24 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 631 20:00 Słodkie i ostre 21:40 Lucyfer, odc. 1/13 22:40 Rush, odc. 2/10 23:35 Ognista miłość II 03:15 Moc Magii, odc. 186/250 TV Puls HD 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 4, odc. 331 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 98 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 83 09:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 1, odc. 7: Mężczyzna, którego kocham 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 1, odc. 8: Kochaj albo odejdź 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 16: Pieniądze rządzą światem 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 19, odc. 1: Rewolucja część 1 13:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 7, odc. 10: Sprawy wewnętrzne 13:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 7, odc. 11: Odwołane Boże Narodzenie 14:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 14: 14 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 19, odc. 2: Rewolucja cz. 2 17:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 19, odc. 3: Zakładniczka 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 83 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 84 20:00 Sztos 2 22:00 Kariera Nikosia Dyzmy 00:20 Błękitna głębia 2: Rafa 02:15 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Biesiada Tatarska: Pierekaczewnik 03:00 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Biesiada sami swoi: Kołacz śląski 03:40 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 66: 66 04:25 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Biesiada myśliwska 05:05 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 18: Galerianka 05:30 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 19: Drugie życie TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1031 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.11 08:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc.16 09:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.109 10:00 Galileo, odc.73 11:00 Podwodni łowcy, odc.4 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.119 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.118 13:40 Mistrz kuchni: Juniorzy, odc.7 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.118 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.151 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.16 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.12 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.101 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.99 20:00 Galileo, odc.74 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.159 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami, odc.160 23:00 Wolni strzelcy 01:00 Hawaje 5-0, odc.23 02:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.77 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1031 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.815 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.818 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.10 07:00 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego, odc.11 07:30 Nowe przygody Scooby’ego, odc.12 08:00 Pierwsza klasa, odc.8 08:30 Pierwsza klasa, odc.9 09:00 Joker, odc.70 10:00 Chirurdzy, odc.86 11:00 Niania w wielkim mieście, odc.3 12:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.112 13:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.113 14:00 TOP CHEF, odc.75 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.25 17:00 The Brain. Genialny Umysł., odc.16 18:30 Top wtop 19:00 Chirurdzy, odc.86 20:00 Joker, odc.71 21:00 Fałszywa tożsamość 23:00 Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy 01:00 TOP CHEF, odc.75 02:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.25 04:00 MY3, odc.44 04:30 MY3, odc.45 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.73 TTV HD 05:05 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 195 06:00 DeFacto 4 - Flesz, odc. 16 06:15 Express, odc. 7557 06:30 DeFacto Extra, sez. 3, odc. 9/10 07:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 48/72 08:00 Betlejewski. Prowokacje, sez. 4, odc. 5/9 08:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina, sez. 3, odc. 11/20 09:30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 7, odc. 8/13 10:15 Idealna niania, sez. 8, odc. 1/6 10:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 377 11:50 Detektywi. Na zlecenie, odc. 8/30 12:35 Kartoteka, sez. 11, odc. 15 13:35 Kartoteka, sez. 9, odc. 8/30 14:35 Damy i Wieśniaczki. Ukraina, odc. 9/10 15:45 Express, odc. 7558 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7727 16:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5368 16:25 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 8/15 16:55 DeFacto 3 - Flesz, odc. 11/15 17:10 Anatomia głupoty, sez. 4, odc. 13/14 17:45 Express, odc. 7559 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7728 18:05 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 1/13 18:40 Robota na końcu świata, sez. 2, odc. 8 19:45 Express, odc. 7560 20:00 Pogoda, odc. 7729 20:05 Apartamenty dla młodych milionerów, odc. 3/6 20:40 Usterka, sez. 8, odc. 1/12 21:10 Usterka, sez. 8, odc. 2/12 21:45 Express, odc. 7561 21:58 Pogoda, odc. 7730 22:00 DeFacto, sez. 5, odc. 12 22:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL, odc. 11/12 23:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, sez. 2, odc. 5/12 00:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, odc. 2/9 00:35 Michniewicz. Inny Świat, odc. 6/9 01:05 Defacto, sez. 6, odc. 2/12 01:30 Defacto, sez. 6, odc. 3/12 02:00 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 9, odc. 19/30 02:25 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 9, odc. 20/30 02:55 Mój pierwszy..., odc. 3/10 03:25 Mój pierwszy..., odc. 4/10 03:55 Domówka, odc. 1/12 04:25 DeFacto Extra, sez. 3, odc. 6/10 Stopklatka TV 06:00 Buty z Triestu 06:20 Złotopolscy, odc. 183: Zły duch 06:50 Złotopolscy, odc. 184: Trzy listy 07:20 Złotopolscy, odc. 185: Piramida strachu 07:50 Scena Śmiechu odc. 7 08:50 Niania sezon 6 odc. 82: Przystojny kuzyn 09:20 Niania sezon 6 odc. 83: Piąte koło u wozu 09:45 Niania sezon 6 odc. 84: Na mój nos 10:10 Niania sezon 6 odc. 85: Napad na bank 10:35 Allo, Allo, odc. 13: Pojedynek 11:15 Szpital Good Karma, sezon 1, odc. 06 12:20 Wojny przewoźników, sezon 6, odc. 08 12:50 Wojny przewoźników, sezon 6, odc. 09 13:20 Katastrofy w przestworzach, odc. 146: Lądowanie w deszczu 14:15 Bitwy wszech czasów, odc. 06 15:05 Ciężarówką po antypodach, sezon 4, odc. 03: nie dotyczy 16:05 Zaginione światy, sezon 2, odc. 08: Wikingowie 17:00 Sekrety luksusowych hoteli, sezon 1, odc. 08: Francuska Riwiera 18:05 Szpital Good Karma, sezon 2, odc. 02 19:10 Allo, Allo, odc. 14: Zemsta Herr Flicka 20:00 Sherlock, sezon 1, odc. 03: Sherlock - Wielka gra 21:55 Zaginiona bez śladu 00:05 Człowiek z marmuru 03:30 Imagine 05:35 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 11 TV Polonia 06:05 Czas honoru - odc. 4* - Przysięga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Wschód - Obertyn na polskim szlaku; magazyn 07:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 20 - Czarodziejski beret; magazyn 07:45 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 20 Światło i kolor; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:10 Pogoda Flesz 11:15 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (107) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (302); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (449) Stefan Pogonowski; felieton 13:10 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 8 Służebność przechodu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (18) Żary, Osiek, Poręba; felieton 14:40 Strażacy s.II - odc. 16 (seria II, odc. 6) - Kryzys - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Rezydencja - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 16:25 Orły Nawałki - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:55 Domisie - Domisiowy zespół naukowy; program dla dzieci 17:20 Krótka historia - (463) Kolonizacja Afryki i Azji; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Polski grill - /11/; magazyn 18:25 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Karpackie niebo (2); magazyn turystyczny 18:45 Opole 2018 na bis /17/; koncert 18:55 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 8 Służebność przechodu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /35/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:45 Dobranocka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 14/20 - Mechaniczne zamki; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:35 Pogoda 20:45 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 121 (seria X odc. 4) - Na prośbę matki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:35 Przepis dnia - /357/; magazyn 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (303); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (2); program rozrywkowy 23:40 Pamiętamy...; reportaż 23:55 Polska z Miodkiem - (18) Żary, Osiek, Poręba; felieton 00:15 Rezydencja - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 20 - Czarodziejski beret; magazyn 01:30 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 20 Światło i kolor; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 14/20 - Mechaniczne zamki; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:35 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 121 (seria X odc. 4) - Na prośbę matki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (463) Kolonizacja Afryki i Azji; felieton 03:30 Pod wspólnym niebem - odc. 8 Służebność przechodu - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (303); rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Ludzik, czyli One Man Show - (2); program rozrywkowy 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 12.07.2017; felieton 05:54 Polska z Miodkiem - (18) Żary, Osiek, Poręba; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /357/; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Porwanie Pysi; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Rybka zwana Gapciem, odc. 245 (Fish Called Snappy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:40 Wissper - Niezdarny słoń, odc. 2 (Clumsy Elephant); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:45 Wissper - Miś Brr...!, odc. 3 (Polar Brrrrr!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 05:55 Rodzina Treflików - Jajko, odc. 18; serial animowany 06:05 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Pazur Chalikoterii, odc. 18 (CHALICOTHERE & CLAW); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:25 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Alarm na plaży, odc. 22 (Alarm on the Beach); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:40 Słoń Beniamin - Zakochany Beniamin, odc. 50 (Benjamin falls in love); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:15 Smerfy - Smerfy okrągłego stołu, odc. 244 (The Smurfs of The Round Table); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:45 Rodzina Rabatków - Różyczka i bocian, odc. 36 (Violet Ant The Stork); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon lodów, odc. 10 (Bang Klang Wilson); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Strajk w ulu, odc. 101 (A STRIKE IN THE HIVE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Niespotykany rower, odc. 44 (Wheel Good Time) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Na ryby, odc. 8 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sama wśród wilków, odc. 9 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:10 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 7 - Zatrute źródło; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Smutek Strachowyja; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 10:10 To Timmy! - Ciężarkówka Timmiego, odc. 34 (Timmy's Truck); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 10:25 Wissper - Norka surykatek, odc. 4 (Meerkat Muddle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:30 Wissper - Widok myszy, odc. 5 (Mice view); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 10:40 Rodzina Treflików - Sobowtóry, odc. 19; serial animowany 10:55 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Madziarozaur i trzcina, odc. 19 (MAGYAROSAURUS & REEDS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Yakari - Wielkie Pragnienie, odc. 6 (The Great Thirst); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Wyprawa polarników, odc. 51 (The polar adventure); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Smerfy - Rybka zwana Gapciem, odc. 245 (Fish Called Snappy); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - Skrzypce na mokradłach, odc. 37 (The Violin in the Marsh); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:00 Stacyjkowo - Wycieczka ze Starym Pitem, odc. 11 (Old Puffer Pete’s Tour); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Piosenka nie dla Sędziego, odc. 102 (NO HARMONY FOR BEESWAX); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 13:25 Super Wings - Zachód Słońca na Santorini, odc. 45 (Santorini Choo Choo) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Krecik i panda - Tęczowy ogród, odc. 20 (The Rainbow Garden) - AD; film animowany kraj prod.Czechy, Chiny, Polska (2016) 13:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... koparkę, odc. 21 (The Day Henry Met... a Digger); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Balon Georgea, odc. 20 (George's Ballon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:15 39 Dziecięcy Międzynarodowy Festiwal Piosenki i Tańca w Koninie 2018 odc. 1; reportaż 14:45 My Little Pony, seria II - Znaczkowa ospa, odc. 6 (The Cutie Pox); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 15:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; magazyn 15:25 Owce w sieci - Zabawa w śnieżki (Owce w sieci); serial animowany kraj prod.Słowacja, Polska (2012) 15:30 To Timmy! - Nowy przyjaciel Timmiego, odc. 37 (Timmy’s New Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 15:45 Domisie - Porwanie Pysi; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 53 Zapomniany Bagan - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Kosmiczna katastrofa, odc. 12 (Spaceship Wrecked); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Wissper - Zwolnij krokodylu (Calm Down Croc); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:05 Wissper - Długie ramiona, odc. 7 (Orangutangle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 17:15 Rodzina Treflików - Zaginiony Treflik, odc. 20; serial animowany 17:30 Andy i prehistoryczne przygody - Ząb Andruzaurusa, odc. 20 (ANDREWSARCHUS & TOOTH); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:50 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Gorąca bryza, odc. 23 (Hot Air); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 18:00 Słoń Beniamin - Złodzieje w ZOO, odc. 52 (Thieves in the ZOO); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Smerfy - Duch Dudziarza, odc. 246 (Phantom Bagpiper); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Królowa piratów, odc. 38 (The Pirate Queen); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:25 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Spóźnialski Edzio, odc. 12 (Late Again Eddie); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:35 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Fantastyczna czwórka, odc. 103 (FAB FOUR); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 20:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:10 Yakari - Kamienna fajka pokoju, odc. 7 (The Calumet Stone); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 20:30 Inazuma Eleven - Pokaz nad rzeką!, odc. 7 (Showdown at the Riverbank!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Billy Kid i spółka, odc. 35 (Kid And The Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:25 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 4/7 - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 - Uwaga detektyw - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tajemniczy plan, odc. 32; serial animowany 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 25 Łazik marsjański - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 11; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (71) - Walki kogutów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3124 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 47 "Halloween" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 48 "Brutus" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 7) - Jacek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.VI - odc. 77 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Kolekcjoner - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 295 (s. 4, odc. 76) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 295 (s. 4, ep. 76)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 141 "Dr Hans" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 142 "Kurs kolizyjny" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 677 Zamiana ról - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1358 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 33 - (seria III, odc. 7) - Sprawca - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.III - odc. 34 (seria III, odc. 8) - Odsiecz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 13 Austria - "Schladming - Dachstein" (53); magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 14 (54) Irlandia - Dublin; magazyn kulinarny 18:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 73 (seria VI, odc. 8) - Świadek koronny - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 49 "Jesienny blues" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 50 "Boscy u doktora" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Ekstremalne podróże Brenta Owensa - odc. 9 (Brent Owens: Extreme, authentic & unwrapped); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:35 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 230 "Obligatoryjne figle" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl s.XII - odc. 231 "Pranie nie jest sexy" sezon 12 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven); western kraj prod.USA (1960) 01:00 Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs); komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:50 Na sygnale - odc. 190 "Nic z tego nie będzie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:15 Na sygnale - odc. 191 "Rozstanie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 12 lipca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny 07:45 Małe ojczyzny - Stanika Cyronia droga do nieba; cykl dokumentalny 08:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:55 Reportaż z regionu - 1200 Muzeów odc. 16 - Etnografia; reportaż 09:30 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 6 Obcy wśród swoich. Rok 1914; serial TVP 11:05 Podróże z historią s.I - odc. 5 W staropolskiej zagrodzie - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:40 Flesz historii - odc. 398; cykl reportaży 12:00 Krzyżacy. Powstanie, potęga i upadek - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 13:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Grunwald odsłona kolejna 13:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 1 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:05 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Martina Bormanna cz. 2 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Decydująca bitwa - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:15 Niedokończone msze wołyńskie; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 16:10 Historia Polski - Nie zapomniana tragedia; reportaż 16:35 Koło historii - Komitet obrony robotników - prawdziwa historia; cykl reportaży 17:05 Taśmy bezpieki - Porwania samolotów w PRL 17:40 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:00 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bomby A cz. 1; cykl dokumentalny 19:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica bomby A cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny 20:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - W nurcie Bugu 20:30 W kolejce po śmierć. Czeczeni i ISIS; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 21:35 Blisko, coraz bliżej - odc. 7 Ojcowski dom. Rok 1919; serial TVP 22:55 Spór o historię - Krzyżacy; debata 23:35 Miasto Gniewu - /9/; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:10 Miasto Gniewu - /10/; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 6/13 Calanthe - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 01:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:25 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 9 Ausrotten - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Serwis Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:23 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:53 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:23 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:54 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:24 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:53 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:54 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:54 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:55 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:54 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:54 Pogoda Info 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:53 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:54 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:15 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:43 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:00 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:50 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:18 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 02:45 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 03:02 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 03:30 Piasek jest drapieżnikiem-Słowiński Park Narodowy; film dokumentalny 04:17 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 39 Reguły Templariuszy - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:48 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:22 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:28 W tyle wizji TVP Kultura 08:00 Dezerterzy - Marcin Zieliński; rozmowa 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:50 Którędy po sztukę - Paweł Althamer; magazyn 09:10 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - txt. str. 777; dramat wojenny 11:00 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 7 Powołanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:25 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 8 Dzięki ci, Żelazny Kanclerzu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:50 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777; komedia 15:25 Taśmy Kultury - Jacy jesteśmy, Polacy? - cz. 3; program dokumentalny 15:45 Taśmy Kultury - Słownik wyrazów obcych - Korespondencja 16:25 Siódmy pokój (La Settime Stanza. La Septieme Demeure. A Hedetik Szoba); film biograficzny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry, Francja, Włochy (1995) 18:25 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 4/5 Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 19:00 Detektywi na wakacjach - odc 5/5 Na tropie - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 19:40 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - ks. Stanisław Majkut 20:00 Kobra - Okno na morze; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jan Bratkowski; wyk.:Edmund Fetting, Ewa Szykulska, Marta Lipińska, Michał Pawlicki, Krzysztof Kalczy 21:20 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Wstęp do filmu - Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki 21:25 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Tam, gdzie rosną poziomki (Smultronstllet); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Szwecja (1957) 23:05 Scena Klasyczna - (18) Andrzej Ciepliński; koncert 23:40 Dziennik filozofa - 103; felieton 23:55 Kino nocne - Aviator (The Aviator) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 02:50 Taśmy Kultury - Spotkania z profesorem Zinem - Piórkiem i węglem - Narzędzia - 1 03:10 Taśmy Kultury - Mini wykłady o maxi sprawach - (4) Leszek Kołakowski "O sprawiedliwości" 03:30 Taśmy Kultury - Tischnera historia filozofii po góralsku - Podhalański Heraklit z Efezu - Jędrzek Chmura z Pyzówki 03:50 Miłość w przejściu podziemnym - txt. str. 777 AD; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 04:50 Teledysk 05:30 Afisz kulturalny - 12 - 15 lipca 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Tanie i proste gotowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (41) 08:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (40) - Moda - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 214 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:45 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (8) - Nauczyciel cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 10:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /109/ - "Pamelo żegnaj" - Tercet Egzotyczny 10:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /19/ - "Zegarmistrz światła" - Tadeusz Woźniak 11:15 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /32/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:45 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 12:45 Życie to Kabaret - N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 13:50 Śpiewające fortepiany - (42) 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (1); program rozrywkowy 15:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (2); program rozrywkowy 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XXII Festiwal Kabaretu w Koszalinie 2016 - Park Rozrywki - (3); program rozrywkowy 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Francuskie tropy w mazurskiej kuchni - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 15 - Bananera - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina - Mostar; magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /24/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (43) 21:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (41) - Fiesty i festyny - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:15 Kierunek Kabaret - /51/ - Wsi spokojna, wsi wesoła 23:10 KabareTOP /3/ - "Wiosna"; program rozrywkowy 23:20 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (36); talk-show 00:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 213 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Latający Klub 2 na wakacjach w Lubelskiem 2015 - (1); program rozrywkowy 01:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Latający Klub 2 na wakacjach w Lubelskiem 2015 - (2); program rozrywkowy 02:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa na bis 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Tort Studia Gama 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:50 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 49 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:20 Na sygnale - odc. 58 "Szarlatan" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:50 Na sygnale - odc. 59 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:25 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:35 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 839; serial TVP 09:35 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:25 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 122 "Bo ja jestem perfekcyjna" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 123 "Podróż" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:35 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 235 - Fryzjerka (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 236 - Smażalnia (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 80 - Zaniedbane serce; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Na sygnale - odc. 59 "Prawdziwe męstwo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:45 Ranczo s.X - odc. 130 (seria X, odc. 13) - Cuda, cuda ogłaszają - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 50 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 237 - Wielka szansa (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:20 Cesarzowa Ki - odc. 24 (Empress Ki); serial kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013) 21:20 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 105 (seria IX, odc. 1) - Nowe wyzwania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:20 Ranczo s.IX - odc. 106 (seria IX, odc. 2) - Bardzo krótkie kariery - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XVIII - odc. 238 - Cud (Ojciec Mateusz XVIII odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:15 O mnie się nie martw - s. VI odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 01:05 Prokurator - odc. 8/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 01:55 Prokurator - odc. 9/10 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:55 Zmiennicy - odc. 12/15 - Obywatel Monte Christo - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:00 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 839; serial TVP 04:55 Rodzinka.pl s.V - odc. 122 "Bo ja jestem perfekcyjna" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 05:40 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 07:45 Prosto z Mundialu; magazyn 08:05 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 10:55 Polska na Mundialu - odc. 21 11:10 Mundial 2018: - Studio Mundial 14:15 Dzień na Mundialu; felieton 15:10 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:25 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Francja - Belgia (1/2F: Francja - Belgia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:40 Mundial 2018: - Podsumowanie 1/2F cz. 1 (Podsumowanie 1/2F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:35 Mundial 2018: - Podsumowanie 1/2F cz. 2 (Podsumowanie 1/2F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:10 Mundial 2018: - Podsumowanie 1/2F cz. 3 (Podsumowanie 1/2F) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:30 Mundialowy Wieczór 23:30 Mundial 2018 HIT 01:30 piłka nożna - Mundial 2018: 03:25 piłka nożna - Mundial 2018: 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 15:50 Mundial 2018: - Polska - Senegal (Polska - Senegal) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:50 Mundial 2018: - Polska - Kolumbia (Polska - Kolumbia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:50 Mundial 2018: - Japonia - Polska (Japonia - Polska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 21:50 Mundial 2018: - 1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja (1/2F: Anglia - Chorwacja) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 23:45 Zakończenie dnia BBC One HD 06:00 Breakfast 09:15 Right on the Money 10:00 Homes Under the Hammer 11:00 Rip Off Britain 11:45 Caught Red Handed 12:15 Bargain Hunt 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 This Is BBC One HD 13:45 Wimbledon 2018, Day 10, Part 2 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 This Is BBC One HD 19:00 The One Show 19:30 EastEnders 20:00 Eat Well for Less? 21:00 Keeping Faith 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:30 This Is BBC One HD 22:45 Question Time 23:45 This Week 00:30 Weather for the Week Ahead 00:35 Joins BBC News BBC Two HD 06:00 Flog It: Trade Secrets 06:30 Right on the Money 07:15 Coast 08:00 Britain in Bloom 08:30 Trust Me, I'm a Doctor 09:00 Victoria Derbyshire 11:00 BBC Newsroom Live 11:30 Daily Politics 12:30 Wimbledon 2018, Day 10, Part 1 20:00 Today at Wimbledon 2018, Day 10 21:00 Gardeners' World 22:00 Mock the Week 22:30 Newsnight 23:15 Frankie Goes to Russia 00:15 Grammar Schools: Who Will Get In? 01:15 imagine... CBBC HD 07:00 Shaun the Sheep 07:05 Danger Mouse 07:20 The Deep 07:40 Newsround 07:50 Dennis & Gnasher Unleashed! 08:00 Dragons 08:25 Newsround 08:30 Operation Ouch! 08:35 Marrying Mum and Dad 09:05 The Dengineers 09:35 Horrible Histories 10:05 4 O'Clock Club 10:30 The Next Step 10:55 Tracy Beaker Returns 11:25 Hetty Feather 11:50 Stepping Up 12:20 Lifebabble 12:25 The Dumping Ground: I'm... 12:40 Jamie Johnson 13:05 Jamie Johnson 13:35 Jamie Johnson 14:05 All Over the Workplace 14:35 Hetty Feather 15:00 Odd Squad 15:15 Arthur 15:30 OOglies 15:35 Danger Mouse 15:45 Strange Hill High 16:10 Twin It to Win It 16:20 Newsround 16:30 Operation Ouch! Hospital Takeover 17:00 Creeped Out 17:25 Shark Bites 17:30 Blue Peter 18:00 Dennis & Gnasher Unleashed! 18:10 Zig and Zag 18:25 The Deep 18:50 Scream Street 19:00 Horrible Histories 19:30 Blue Peter 20:00 Young Dracula 20:30 Creeped Out 20:55 Shark Bites BBC Four HD 19:00 Beyond 100 Days 19:30 The Sky at Night 20:00 The First Georgians: The German Kings Who Made Britain 21:00 Napoleon 22:00 Who Were the Greeks? 23:00 Britain's Whale Hunters: The Untold Story 00:00 Deep Down & Dirty: The Science of Soil 01:00 The Rise and Fall of Nokia 02:00 The Art That Made Mexico: Paradise, Power and Prayers 03:00 The First Georgians: The German Kings Who Made Britain BBC News HD 06:00 Breakfast (BBC News Channel) 08:30 BBC Business Live 09:00 Victoria Derbyshire 11:00 BBC Newsroom Live 13:00 BBC News at One 13:30 BBC News 14:00 Afternoon Live 17:00 BBC News at Five 18:00 BBC News at Six 18:30 Sportsday 19:00 Beyond 100 Days 20:00 BBC News 20:45 Meet the Author 21:00 Outside Source 22:00 BBC News at Ten 22:30 Sportsday 22:45 The Papers 23:00 BBC News 23:30 The Papers 00:00 Newsday 00:30 HARDtalk 01:00 Newsday 01:30 Asia Business Report 01:45 Sport Today 02:00 BBC News 02:30 Thursday in Parliament 03:00 BBC News 03:30 Panorama 04:00 BBC News 04:30 HARDtalk 05:00 The Briefing 05:30 Business Briefing 05:45 The Briefing BBC Parliament 09:00 Wednesday in Parliament 09:30 House of Commons 10:10 House of Commons 10:30 Business Questions 11:15 House of Commons 17:30 House of Lords 23:00 Thursday in Parliament 23:30 House of Lords 00:00 Daily Politics 01:00 House of Lords